


The Real World

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [20]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	The Real World

"Darling, I'm so glad you rang."

"Anything for you, you know that, Kingston. Or should I call you 'Mrs Stamp'?"

"Don't be silly. I was just... well, you know how..." She floundered, and Matt smiled into the mobile.

"You thought I'd let our more... enthusiastic fans spoil your day? You know me better."

"I do. But some of them..."

"Most of them know it's - _we're_ \- not actually an item, Kingston. They just like to dream. It's not really any different from dreaming about the Doctor and River."

"I know. And Jonathan understands that, thank God. Can you imagine if he didn't?"

"Oi! Just because we've tons of chemistry! Anyway, of course he does, Alex. He loves you. And Sal."

"I know." She said it simply.

Matt smiled again, wider as he heard Salome's voice in the background, calling her mother and her new stepfather to come in for tea.


End file.
